


Hopefully not a part of his collection

by Flowergirl2201



Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Assumption, Crime, Fear, Fem Jack Kline, Female Jack Kline, Gen, POV Outsider, Referencing the Winchester’s “past crimes”, Rule 63, Serial Killers, Suspicions, True Crime Junkie, fem!Jack Kline, kind off, that the public thinks they did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: When they walk in, Abby feels like she’s seen a  ghost.There are two of them a girl with dirty blonde hair dressed in a outfit that looked like she stole it out of the 1970s she was wearing a shirt that with flowers on it and bellbottoms.The man was also blonde but he was dressed in flannel and jeans. It was this man that made her made nervous.He made her nervous because he looked exactly like Dean Winchester a very well known serial killer, who also happened to be dead.——————————————————————————-Abby is extremely interested in true crime, and even if she wasn’t she would still know who the Winchester’s are. So when a man who looks exactly like the dead serial killer comes into the restaurant that she works in she is concerned to say the least.  She really hopes it’s not him though or else this girls may become part of his collection.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Hopefully not a part of his collection

When they walk in, Abby feels like she’s seen a ghost.

There are two of them, a girl with dirty blonde hair dressed in a outfit that looked like she stole it out of the 1970s she was wearing a shirt that with flowers on it and bellbottoms. 

The man was also blonde but he was dressed in flannel and jeans. It was this man that made her made nervous. 

He made her nervous because he looked exactly like Dean Winchester a very well known serial killer, who also happened to be dead. 

Abby took there orders, while doing this she was trying to convince herself that she was wrong, that it was impossible. Dean Winchester was dead. But the Winchesters has been thought to be dead before, several times and they had come back every time. 

Abby thought that maybe she should call the police, but decided against it. She was probably wrong and the 911 operator definitely wouldn’t believe her that a long thought dead serial killer was alive, and the girl that the man was with didn’t look uncomfortable, in fact she looked like you would when you’re chatting with a parent comfortable and at ease.

But still it made her nervous. Dean Winchester where known to kill women, most criminal phycologist thought that it had something to do with losing his mom and the girl he was with did look similar to his mom. Even though the girl seemed at ease she could still be in danger, maybe she just didn’t know it yet. Maybe she was just an unsuspecting hitch hiker who thought she was extremely lucky. Or maybe she knew he was Dean Winchester, sadly the Winchester’s have there fair share of fan girls who don’t know the difference between fiction and reality. But maybe she was really just having lunch with her father.

After they had left she hoped that it was really nothing, that the girl really was not in any danger and that Dean Winchester was truly dead no longer a burden to this world. She truly hoped that she wouldn’t hear about a missing girl found dead or the body of a Jane Doe found in a ditch somewhere.

But she knew that if it wasn’t nothing and that the girl was found murdered she would never forgive herself, because if she had done something maybe she would have stopped Dean Winchester putting anther girl in his collection.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I just really enjoy outsider point of veil stories so I’ve been writing some. Please tell me what you you think constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
